La academia pokemon
by kyouhei-rizzo
Summary: Esta es la historia de otra realidad del mundo pokemon donde nuestros personajes favoritos asisten a una academia donde tendra que pelear por el reinado de la academia contra los 11 guardianes de dicha institucion. PD:el personaje principal es Esara
1. Chapter 1

BLACK:hola!,hoy les traigo una historia que salio de mi imaginacion un dia de aburrimiento absoluto disfruten...el(¨¨)es entre comillas segun yop :D.

CAPITULO 1-la academia pokemon

Narrador:En el mundo hay varias realidades(mundos paralelos)en el mundo pokemon y hoy se va a contar la historia de uno de esos mundos...La historia se enfoca en una isla llamada ¨La llave¨ que en esta isla resguardan los 11 guardianes pokemon en la academia que esta en el centro de la isla en esta realidad las pokeballs jamas existieron solo existieron los¨Lapices de captura¨que permiten vincular tu espiritu con el de los pokemon para usarlos en batalla...Sin embargo las batallas son diferentes a la realidad normal...aqui se usa el poder de los pokemon y luego son liberados despues de su hay una exepcion los 11 guardianes de los pokemones que crearon la isla esos pokemones ¨Legendarios¨ hacen un contrato especial con la persona que ellos quieran que sean su amo,ese contrato consta de que en vez de que los pokemones luchen los que luchan son los amos con los poderes del pokemon del que son guardian por tanto a esto se le conoce como ¨magia¨,los 11 pokemones que crearon la isla fueron:**1:Lucario-el guardian en la tierra de la isla. 2-Yveltal-el guardian de las criptas pokemon. 3-Celebi-el guardian del bosque. 4-Kyurem-el guardian de la zona polar de la isla. 5-Groudon-el guardian del volcan. 6-Kyogre-el guardian de el oceano alrededor de la isla. 7-Latias-el guardian de los cielos de la isla. 8-Darkrai-el guardian de la noche. .9-Regigigas-el pokemon que movio un continente y asi comenzo la isla. .10-Rayquaza-el protector de la torre del dragon. 11-Ho-oh-el guardian del dia...A cada uno de estos pokemones se le dio una tarea especifica y para que nunca dejaran de hacer sus tareas el pokemon Alfa les dio un poder por que sabia que si por lo menos uno de estos 11 pokemones dejaba su tarea habria caos en la isla asi que los convirtio en pokemon Especiales dandoles vida eterna y variacolor para distinguirlos como protectores de la isla.**

Narrador:Y asi es como nos encontramos hoy en un barco que esta punto de arribar a la isla La llave

?:Amo le informo que estamos apunto de arribar a la isla(decia una chica pelirubia de aparentes 17 años vestida con un vestido azul con mangas hasta los codos unas sandalias de vestir parecidas a unos tacones color azul igual y el pelo suelto)

?:si,ya puedo ver la academia desde aqui...Es enorme!(decia con cara de asombro un chico de aparentes 18-19 años vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuro camisa roja de cuadros con un sueter negro desabrochado y una gorra parecida a una de invierno con tenis negros con grabados rojos y color de pelo negro)

?:que te parece no se te hace emocionante venir aqui?(preguntaba el chico)

?:mmm...Se puede decir que si el amo esta emocionado yo tambien lo estare

?:vamos no seas tan formal actua natural(decia el chico abrazandola por la espalda)

?:Bueno si el amo quiere que me comporte normal entonces lo are bien empecemos...PUEDES SOLTARME DE UNA VEZ!(decia la chica sonrojada)

?:ok,ok,(decia el chico soltando la con una risa)...bueno aun asi no hay que olvidar a lo que venimos...(decia con cara seria)

?:lo se amo

?:solo dime por mi nombre

?:ok.

Capitan del barco:A todos los pasajeros que vallan a vajar en isla llave ahora es su oportunidad por favor bajen del barco si aqui sera su parada.

?:bien es hora(decia dirijiendose a la salida del barco)

?ok,maestro digo,ES...

(EN OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA PARA SER EXACTO EN LOS DORMITORIOS DE LA ACADEMIA)

Despertador:RING!RING!RING!

?:MALDICION! se me ara tarde debo darme prisa!(decia un chico de pelo azabache)

(ASI EL CHICO SALIO MUY RAPIDAMENTE DE LOS DORMITORIOS HASTA LA ACADEMIA LA CUAL SU PORTON ESTABA CERRADO Y SE TUVO QUE SALTAR LA BARDA)

?:Ya casi,(Pensando:corre!corre!,ASH!)

(ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE SU SALON Y ENTRANDO APRESURADAMENTE PERO...)

Ash:llege...(Se percata de que despues de abrir la puerta de que el profesor ya estaba alli)

Profesor:ASH!,con esta van 7 veces que llegas tarde!,sabes que voy a tener que suspenderte(decia abriendo lo que parecia un registro de faltas)

Ash:pero Profesor yo no tengo la culpa de que el maldito despertador no funcione bien

Profesor:eso no me importa!,tu deber es venir a la academia...asi que quedas suspendido para que piense sobre tus acciones asi DE MI CLASE!(decia sacando a Ash del salon)

(TRAS ESO ASH DECIDIO MARCHARSE A LOS DORMITORIOS)

Ash:maldicion yo no tengo la culpa de tener a un mal compañero de cuarto...(en eso mientras Ash hablaba solo ve que al lado suyo pasan un chico de pelo color negro y una chica pelirubia)

Ash:?...esos quienes eran nunca los habia visto antes...bueno como sea no importa si me quedo un rato aqui cierto?(decia volviendo al salon)

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON DE CLASES)

Profesor:dejenme presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros

?:hola,mi nombre es Violet mucho gusto!(decia la chica pelirubia)

?:buenas...mi nombre es Esara mucho gusto...(decia desviando la mirada del salon)

Profesor:por favor tomen asiento Esara tu ir-

Violet:Profesor puedo sentarme al lado de Esara?

Profesor:ehh...claro que puedes entonces...se sentaran en la esquina de la izquierda del salon al lado de la ventana ok?

Violet y Esara:ok

(Y ASI LAS CLASES COMENSARON Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO DEL DESCANSO)

Profesor:bueno hasta aqui llego mi hora de clases nos vemos mañana(decia saliendo del salon)

(TRAS UNOS SEGUNDOS DE ESO ENTRA ASH AL SALON)

?:Ash!,no te habias ido?(preguntaba una chica de pelo castaño)

Ash:claro que no May solo estaba esperando a que se fuera ese profesor(decia con una risa fingida)

?:sabes estas hecho un desastre lo sabes no?(decia acercandose una chica peliazul)

Ash:no me lo recuerdes Dawn

May:Ash sabias que acaban de llegar 2 nuevos estudiante al salon?

Ash:no donde estan

May:ellos estan en la esquina...,no estan?(decia volteando a todos lados)

Dawn:si buscas a Violet y a Esara salieron dijeron que iban a ver a el consejo estudiantil...espera Ash tu no eras el encargado del comite de disiplina

Ash:!...chicas creo que me tengo que ir asi que(decia marchandose)

May:oye no se supone que te hibas a quedar?...Ash...(decia un poco deprimida)

Ash:(Pensando:tal vez estoy pensando de mas...pero si alguien va al consejo estudiantil asi derrepente las chicas y la presidenta se molestaran y no quiero ver otra vez lo que pasa cuando se enojan)

Ash:(al pasar corriendo por el pasillo mira a lo lejos a el chico de pelo negro y la chica pelirubia abriendo la puerta del la oficina del consejo estudiantil)

Ash:(MALDICION!ESTO ESTA TERMINADO...)

(UN POCO MAS LEJOS DE ASH)

Violet:esta bien esto que vamos a hacer Esara?

Esara:claro si queremos control que mejor que el consejo,vamos Violet(decia abriendo las puertas de golpe)

Esara:HOLA!,SOY ESARA Y ME ENCANTARIA RETAR A LA PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL POR EL PUESTO(lo decia con una gran sonrisa)

(TRAS ESO TODAS LAS DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL QUEDARON EN SHOCK POR LO QUE DIJO EL CHICO)

BLACK:ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MUY PRONTO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS PELEAS EPICAS ASI QUE ESPEREN,**SPOILER:Empezamos a ver quien le gusta a quien y la gran batalla por el consejo estudiantil**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2-el presidente Esara

Narrador:tras lo sucedido en el episdio anterior Esara se dirijio a las puertas del consejo y las abrio de un portazo

Esara:Hola,soy Esara y vengo a retar a la presidenta por el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil!(decia el chico con una gran sonrisa)

?:eh?...estas diciendo que quieres retar a la presidenta?

Esara:por supuesto!

?:pero eso es imposibl-(antes de que terminara la oracion,se levanta del asiento del fondo una chica de cabello pelirojo largo de al menos 17 años vistiendo el uniforme de la academia y uno diria que por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil llevaria el uniforme a la perfeccion...pero este no era el caso llevaba solo la falda del uniforme y lo demas era ropa casual que hasta Esara se quedo con cara de WTF al verla...)

Esara:oye!...hay una extraña sentada en la silla de la presidenta!...(decia apuntando a la chica)

?:hey!,eso es un poco descortes permiteme presentarme...Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Roxana!

Esara:esta bien que yo alla venido repentinamente pero esto es burlarse de mi saben?

Roxana:oye esto no es una broma...yo soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil,asi que quieres el puesto eh?...hace bastante tiempo que no viene alguien pidiendo el puesto,asi que realmente quieres el puesto?(decia preguntando con una amplia sonrisa)

Esara:claro que no para que motivo vendria

Roxana:(cambiando radicalmente de una cara feliz con una sonrisa a una cara violente parecida a la de una asesina)oh?.entonces preparate!(decia saltando del escritorio hacia Esara)

Esara:!(esquivando de suerte el golpe)

Roxana:nada mal pero...(decia saltando el doble de rapido hacia Esara logrando impactarlo en el estomago)

Esara:guha!(salio disparado rompiendo la puerta donde se encontraba alguien afuera)

Ash:oye,oye(decia moviendo a Esara que estaba tirado en el suelo)lo sabia la presidenta es la clase de persona que destruira todo a su alrededor contal de una buena batalla...

Esara:ah!.asi que es eso(decia levantandose del golpe)

Ash:eh!.estabas consiente aun?(decia intrigado)

Esara:claro,yo soy un hueso duro de roer bueno aya voy!,solo dime algo como te llamas chico?

Ash:yo...soy Ash de la misma clase tuya

Esara:oh,un gusto soy Esara y sere el presidente estudiantil en unos minutos asi que esperame ok?

Ash:Esara el presidente estudiantil...ESPERA QUE!(decia el chico gritando)

Esara:si asi como acabas de escuchar!.bueno me tengo que ir adios(decia corriendo otra vez a la oficina del consejo estudiantil)

Esara:oh,disculpa la tardansa

Roxana:oh!,la mirad de las personas que viene por el puesto caen con el primer golpe

Esara:mmm realmente no se si decir gracias por el cumplido pero...gracias?

Roxana:bueno estas listo?(decia tomando posicion para un ataque)

Esara:ven!

(Tras eso Roxana comenzo a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas a muy alta velocidad,los cuales Esara logra esquivar con algo de suerte y asi continuaron hasta terminar saliendo de la oficina peleando por los pasillos de la academia y destrozandola terminado en el patio trasero)

Roxana:wow!.eres muy bueno esquivando...(decia jadeando un poco)

Esara:tu tambien puedes seguirme el ritmo!...(el tambien lo decia jadeando)

Ash:(un poco alejado de donde estaban peleando)wow! muy pocas personas en la academia pueden seguirle el paso a la presidenta...me pregunto quien ganara?(decia entusiasmado viendo)

Violet:no te preocupes por eso

Ash:uh?,tu eres?

Violet:me llamo violet,mucho gusto

Ash:por que dices que no me preocupe?(decia un poco intrigado)

violet:por que esto apenas empieza la presidenta no esta peleando al 100%

Ash:uh?,a que te refieres

Violet:mira(decia apuntando a una especie de pared cerca de donde estaban peleando Roxana y Esara habia una chica recargada en la pared observando la batalla)

Ash:ella...es del consejo estudiantil?pero que hace aqui las demas no se pueden meter a la batalla no?

Violet:si,pero eso no es a lo que me refiero...

Ash:uh?

(mientras en la pelea)

Roxana:(da un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen de Esara el cual lo hace retroceder)y bien...

Esara:no,no pienso rendirme aun...(decia volviendo a tomar postura)

Esara:y bien...no piensas tomarme enserio!?(decia un poco enojado)

Roxana:!,pero que estas diciendo si te estoy tomando en seri-

Esara:PELEA AL 100% PRESIDENTA!(decia enojado Esara)

Roxana:...

Roxana:estas seguro...(decia mirandolo seriamente)

Esara:si

Roxana:ok...VEN GUARDIAN DE LA NOCHE DARKRAI!(decia levantando las dos manos al cielo el cual empezo a oscurecerse y en los dos brazos se le colocaron dos pulsera que emitian un enorme pulso oscuro y las pupilas de Roxana se tornaron verdes y su cabello blanco)

Esara:bien!aqui voy(decia corriendo hacia Roxana)

(antes de que pudiera acercarse Roxana ya estaba parada frente a Esara y le puso una mano en la frente emitiendo un pulso oscuro el cual saco a volar a Esara unos metros)

Esara:ahh!(Esara fue arrastrado hasta unos metros pero se paro nueva mente)

Esara:bueno parece que esto se puso interesante!(decia con sangre saliendo de su frente y corriendo por la nariz)

Esara:bueno nosotros tambien iremos enserio!...VEN GUARDIAN DE LOS CIELOS LATIAS!(decia levantando su puño derecho el cual junto con el izquierdo se cubrieron con unos guantes de pelea mixta color amarillo con un triangulo en el dorso de la mano color azul celeste)

Roxana:oh!,interesante el guardian de latias eh?bien ven!

(Esara salto rapidamente hacia Roxana la cual esquivaba todos los golpes con gracia y rapidez gracias a darkrai y acertaba varios golpes con el pulso oscuro pero a Esara ya no le hacia tanto daño gracias a el poder de latias,y asi con varios intercambios de golpes)

Esara:nada mal señorita presidenta!

Roxana:dime...Esara...

Esara:eh?

Roxana:por que quieres el puesto de presidente?(decia curiosa)veras tome el puesto de presidenta por que odiaba ver como otros lo querian para sus beneficios propios...en especial los hombres los cuales eran los mas despreciables!(decia con odio en su mirada)

Esara:mmm,realmente no se para que lo quiero(decia con una sonrisa confusa)

Roxana:!?

Esara:si te soy sincero creo que lo quiero para un solo motivo y es restaurar el orden de aqui

Roxana:a que te refieres?

Esara:una persona muy cercana a mi me dijo que por aqui los pokemon se han estado revelando aun cunado los atrapan con los lapices de captura de la escuela...y es por eso que queria ayudar en todo y terminare con esto que esta sucediendo y al final quedare como un he-!

Roxana:...si es como siempre todos siempre quieren hacerse los heroes...bueno es hora de terminar esto Esara

Esara:!

Roxana:(se acerco velozmente a la frente de Esara)lo siento Esara pero odio a los hombres que se creen heroes(decia con una mirada vacia llena de odio)

(Asi el combate se dio por finalizado...pero realmente no era asi el ataque que uso Roxana se llama pesadilla dicho ataque crea un universo paralelo en el cual el objetivo del ataque debe alcanzar el final de la pesadilla osea pasar el juicio puesto por Roxana y asi es como Esara se encuentra en el salon de el consejo estudiantil en un lugar totalmente diferente al de la academia y alli frente a una gran ventana detras de la silla de la presidenta se encuentra una chica con un vestido negro pelo blanco y ojos verde)

Esara:Roxana?(decia el chico acercandose cuidadosamente)

Roxana:porque...porque todos son asi...todos los que quieren asumir el cargo de presidente estudiantil solo quieren beneficiarse a si mismos gracias a que ser el presidente es el simbolo mas grande de poder en la isla junto con los guardianes...por que todos se corrompen con fama o cosas asi...porque...acaso soy la unica que realmente se preocupo por la academia o por la seguridad de la isla...acaso soy la unica(decia con una voz sumamente vacia)

Esara:Roxana...

Roxana:el guardian de latias...eh? pense que serias diferente y no buscarias solo la fama como todos...pero me equivoque...

Esara:hey sabes...yo tambien menti(decia bajando la cabeza)

Roxana:!(ponia cara de sorprendida)

Esara:la verdad es que queria la ventaja del consejo estudiantil no por la fama ni nada por el estilo realmente solo queria poder encontrar a la diosa de la isla a Alice...por que yo soy solo-(la raya significa que dijo algo pero aun no puedo poner que dijo :D es muy muy importante)

Roxana:!(se volteaba subitamante)entonces tu...eres diferente...

Esara:si lo soy dame otra oportunidad para probarte quien soy Roxana...(decia acercandose a Roxana y abrazandola)

Roxana:Esara...ok(decia algo sonrojada)

Esara:gracias Roxana...(decia dejandola de abrazar pero repentinamente dandole un beso en los labios)

Roxana:!(sonrojada a mas no poder)

(Tras eso la pesadilla empezo a desvanecerse hasta llegar al patio de la escuela pero lo unico que aun seguia era el beso Esara le estaba dando a Roxana)

Roxana:(cayendo de rodillas despues del beso)...yo...perdi(decia sonrojada a mas no poder)

Esara:ven(decia dandole la mano)aun necesitamos personas para el consejo estudiantil dime quisieras ocupar el puesto de secretaria...mmm tal vez no sea lo mismo pero los dos daremos lo mejor por la academia que dices(decia con una amplia sonrisa)

Roxana:...si...ok!(decia levantandose con los animos renovados)

Esara:bien creo que ahora soy ESARA EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL DE LA ACADEMIA POKEMON y ahora solo falta buscar mas miebros no?(decia sonriendo)

Roxana:si!(decia con una sonrisa identica a la de Esara y emitiendo la misma felisidad que el)...(Pensando:eh? que acaba de pasar el gano y yo estoy sonriendo...-recuerda el beso-ahhh! eso fue muy vergonsoso pero...creo que lo seguire...si eso are)

Black:Bien hasta aqui el 2do episodio espero que les aya gustado y la parte que le dice yo soy este Esara eso todavia lo voy a guardar pero va a ser algo increible asi que esperenlo...**PD:**no pude hacer las parejas pero despues de ese beso creo que ya sabemos quien esta enamorada de Esara bueno esa fue la primera...como sea en el siguiente prometo de corazon el quien le gusta a quien espero que les aya gustado la ¨batalla epica¨y bueno...Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3-la chica misteriosa

Narrador:nuevamente nos encontramos en la academia,mas especificamente en uno de los pasillos donde una chica peliroja se encuentra caminando hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil...

Roxana:ahhh(suspirando)(Pensando:ya a pasado una semana desde la batalla por el consejo estudiantil y ahora me encuentro en direccion hacia la oficina de dicho lugar)

(Abriendo las puertas de la oficina se encuentra en el fondo un chico sentado y parece que esta trabajando muy serio en una laptop que tenia en el escritorio)

Roxana:(Pensando:bueno por lo menos esta trabajando...)Esara es muy bueno ver que vallas a intentar cumplir tu promesa de ser difer-(hasta que se acerca a Esara y ve realmente que no esta trabajando sino jugando un simulador de citas)

Roxana:ESARA!(decia gritando que hasta Esara del susto se callo de la silla)

Esara:auch!(parandose...)...mmm esto esta muy oscuro...(volteando hacia arriba)oh!,mira bragas...mmm si aqui hay bragas significa que debo estar debajo de la falda de Roxana...wiiii!(decia en tono algo alegre)

Roxana:E-E-Esara!...(decia golpeandolo sonrojada)

Esara:(solo se escucho un crak!demasiado fuerte que hizo la cabeza de Esara por un golpe de Roxana)auch!(cayendose otra vez)...eso duele demasiado sabes(decia con lagrimas de cocodrilo)

Roxana:ahhh(suspirando)bueno como sea...que has estado haciendo no me diras que toda esta semana que has estado solo jugando simuladores de citas verdad?

Esara:(sonrisa fingida)c-claro que no hahaha...uh...esta bien solo eh estado jugando

Roxana:de verdad...ah,no se como pude creerte que serias diferente enserio...

Esara:lo siento(decia bajando la cabeza)

Roxana:ah,realmente no se como soy capaz de volverle a creer(en voz baja)

Esara:eh?dijiste algo

Roxana:no,nada bueno de cualquier forma por lo menos sabes los hechos que ocurren en la isla cierto?

Esara:(desviando la mirada)p-por supuesto que si se lo que ocurre...

Roxana:no lo sabes cierto

Esara:eh...no

Roxana:de verdad...ah...bueno como sea recuerdas que dijiste que los pokemones se estan saliendo de control cierto?

Esara:Si,lo recuerdo

Roxana:pues bueno nuestro trabajo es investiar eso como la mayor autoridad de la isla

Esara:y el director de la academia no deberia ser la mayor autoridad?

Roxana:si pero actualmente la academia tiene varios puestos vacios como por ejemplo:la enfermera de la escuela y el director

Esara:ahora que recuerdo cuantos miembros somos en el consejo estudiantil?

Roxana:somos actualmente 3 solo de 5

Esara:3?

Roxana:si solo somos:tu el Presidente estudiantil,yo la Secretaria del consejo y Ash el chico encargado de el comite disciplinario...

Esara:Ash?por que el...si no mal recuerdo el solo es un estudiante normal cierto?

Roxana:creeme el esta totalmente calificado para ese puesto(decia con una cara sumamente confiada)

Esara:mmm bueno si tu lo dices...como sea dime Roxana que tareas es de la que hablabas al comienzo

Roxana:oh eso si,que debemos ir a investigar al la ciudad cerca de aqui

Esara:eso es todo...bueno cuanto antes mejor vamos ya?

Roxana:bien eso me gusta en gran optimismo

(Asi Esara y Roxana decidieron salir de la academia y fueron a la zona urbana de la isla)

Esara:salimos tan repentinamente por lo menos sabes hacia donde vamos?

Roxana:los puntos donde se han capturado los pokemones desenfrenados fueron:la plaza de la ciudad,algunos callejones marcados y uno que otro empresa oh y tambien en los alrededores de grandes edificios

Esara:mmm ya veo hay que dividirnos para agilizar en trabajo que te parece?

Roxana:me parece bien

Esara:entonces yo ire a la plaza y a los callejones y tu a las empresas y a al los alrededores de los edificios ok?

Roxana:ok,pero Esara ten cuidado recuerda que son pokemones salvajes totalmente no estan en el efecto del lapiz de captura asi que no hagas locuras entendido?

Esara:ok bueno nos vemos

Roxana:ok

(Y asi cada uno tomo su camino y continuo hacia adelante a sus respectivas areas de investigacion y asi es como nos enfocamos a Esara nuevamente)

Esara:el primer lugar es la plaza de la ciudad asi que vamos...(decia mientras apresuraba el paso)

(Esara iba corriendo hasta que una especia de bosque que parecia cerrado como si hubiera sido una escena del crimen)

Esara:aqui debe ser(decia acercandose y hablando con unos guardias que habia explicandoles que el es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y viene a investigar)

Esara:bien logre pasar...ahora a trabajar...(se detiene al ver a una chica con los brazos cruzados y con su mano derecha en forma de estar pensando,la chica vestia particularmente de una falda de ejecutiva,una especie de sueter negro y una blusa gris que se le miraba un poco en el cuello,un cabello gris claro lacio y una pequeña trenza de lado izquierdo del cabello y penetrantes ojos negros de aparentes 19-20 años)

Esara:(acercandose a la chica)asi que aqui es donde se encuentran los pokemones salvajes eh?(decia preguntandole)

?:probablemente...(decia no prestandole mucha atencion al chico)

Esara:probablemente a que te refieres?

?:mmm es que no se me hace muy probable que los pokemones sean solo salvajes asi por que si debe haber un motivo para que presenten este comportamiento...(volteando finalmente con Esara)y tu quien eres?

Esara:yo soy el actual presidente estudiantil y tu?

?:ok Esara lo tendre anotado...!...alli!(decia acercandose a una fuente un poco mas adelante de donde estaban)

Esara:espera(decia siguiendola)

?:lo sabia(decia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Esara:que sucede?

?:mira no te parece rara esta fuente...

Esara:rara?,no solo es una fuente

?:mmm no,no lo creo mira(decia dandole un par de golpes a la estatua)

(Derrepente se escucho un broom! de la estatua moviendose del lugar donde estaba)

?:si esto es lo que esperaba(decia bajando por una especie de tunel que habia abajo del lugar de la estatua)

Esara:espera!(decia deteniendola)

?:que sucede

Esara:enserio piensas bajar sola haya abajo!

?:si algun problema?

Esara:claro que si hay un problema...no sabemos que valla a ver aya abajo que tal si mejor traemos ayuda y-

?:dime me vez cara de que voy a esperar a tu ¨ayuda¨ yo pienso bajar por mi cuenta tengo que investigar que esta pasando y de donde vienen esos pokemones,a mi no me incumbe lo que hagas asi que adios(decia bajando rapidamente)

Esara:...ah(suspiro)odio ser de esa clase de hombre que no puede dejar a una mujer sola...(decia bajando por el tunel)

?:mmm es bastante largo tal vez si sigo recto llegare a la raiz de este asunto...(decia volteando hacia atras)!...

(La chica logro ver una silueta de lo que parecia un humano)

?:tal vez no tenga que dar todo el recorrido viene hacia mi eso es mucho mejor

(Asi la figura siguio avanzando y la chica tomo una posicion de batalla mientra la figura se hacia mas y mas visible hasta que)

?:aqui viene

Esara:hola!,venia por que me preocupaba que una mujer fuera sola a-(no pudo terminar la oracion por una patada en el abdomen de la chica)guha!(cayendo al suelo)

?:ups...solo eras tu...parece que me voy a tener que dar toda la vuelta(mordiendo la uña del dedo pulgar)

Esara:oye!,por lo menos disculpate por la pat-(nuevamente no logro terminar su oracion por un estruendoso rugido que se escucho por el tunel)

Esara:oye que acaba de ser eso...

?:perfecto ya casi encontramos al culpable vamos acabemos con esto!(decia con una gran sonrisa)

Esara:ok...

Black:BUENO HASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 3 Y BIEN QUE LES PARECE LA CHICA DESCONOCIDA BUENO COMO SEA EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SE RESOLVERA EL MISTERIO DE LOS POKEMONES DESATADOS **UN GRAN** **SPOILER MEJOR NO LEER:**la chica de pelo gris claro es con la que se va a quedar Esara al final...y siguiente capitulo se resuelve el caso con una gran revelacion de personaje y nuevos y grandes poderes de el... 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4-la chica del pokemon renegado

Narrador:Nos ubicamos nuevamente en el tunel de debajo de la estatua del centro de la ciudad donde Esara y la chica misteriosa bajaron a inspeccionar el caso de los pokemones desenfrenados(locos)...

?:Bien parece que vamos a tener que avanzar por el tunel vamos(decia empezando a caminar recto)

Esara:oye espera...

(Y asi Esara y la chica siguieron hacia adelante en el tunel hasta dieron a para a lo que parecia una especie de laboratorio abandonado)

Esara:increible!...

Esara:y pensar que algo como esto estaba debajo de la ciudad de la isla...es increible no?(decia preguntandole a la chica)

?:mmm...no,no lo creo esta isla a estada habitada desde antes de que los guardianes empezaran a buscar dueños...asi que no es de sorprenderse...

Esara:mmm,no lo se pero a mi me parece asombroso

?:bueno como sea tenemos que dejar de jugar recuerda ese rugido vinimos por eso no por este laboratorio recuerdas...

Esara:cierto bien vamos a empezar a buscar ok?

?:si

(Tras eso los dos empezaron a voltear cada rincon patas arriba del laboratorio hasta que...)

?:mmm...solo esta esa especie de ranura en la pared pero parece que aqui no hay nada...bueno tenemos que darnos la vuelta y volver hacia el otro lado e investigarlo vamos(decia la chica saliendo del laboratorio)

Esara:ok,voy esperam-(el chico se tropezo con una especie de caja que habia)

Esara:auch!...(se para y se soba la pierna mientras mira el objeto con el que se tropezo y ahi es cuando se para y empieza a inspeccionarlo mucho mas detenidamente)

Esara:oye espera no te vallas ven a mirar esto(decia llamando a la chica)

?:?(volteaba hacia Esara y lentamente regresaba)

Esara:mira hay una especie de palanca

?:oh,recuerdo haber visto antes una especie de ranura en la parede antes...(decia agarrando la palanca y acercandose a la pared)

Esara:tal vez encaje...

?:oh,si mira...

(repentinamente la pared comenzo a temblar y a retroceder abriendo la que es una especie de pasillo oscuro por el que nuestros dos chicos decidieron pasar)

Esara:dios,esto es muy oscuro...,? oye porque te detienes,oye?

?:...m-mira eso(decia con un rostro de shockeada)

Esara:que suced-...(el chico quedo impactado por lo que vio)

(Lo que los dos chicos vieron fue algo que parecia sacado de una pelicula de terror...eran cuerpos de cientificos brutalmente asesinados y siendo tragados por una especie de criatura las cuales parecian pokemones con deformaciones en algunas partes de sus cuerpos devorando los cadaveres de los cientificos)

?:Oye...da la vuelta lentamente tenemos que salir de aqui sin hacer ruido(decia cautelosamente la chica)

Esara:ok...

(Al intentar dar la vuelta vieron que algunas de esas criaturas ya los habian rodeados)

Esara:oye que hacemos...(decia un poco alarmado)

?:odio decirlo...pero vamos a tener que abrirnos paso...

Esara:bien si ese es el caso esta bien...solo una cosa mas

?:que?

Esara:Permiteme presentarme nuevamente...me llamo Esara y soy el presidente actual del consejo estudiantil y tu quien eres?

?:Yo me llamo Flarea y soy una ejecutiva de la famosa agencia de detectives el rascacielos negro

Esara:(Pensando:el rascacielos negro eh? si habia escuchado de eso antes Roxana me lo habia contado)

**Flashback**

Roxana:oye Esara sobre esa chica que vino contigo puedo preguntar que es de ti?(decia con cara sonrojada)

Esara:te refieres a violet...(decia firmando algunos papeles)

Roxana:si...

Esara:a ella es solamente mi hermana pequeña por que querias saber?

Roxana:p-por nada...

Esara:por cierto eh estado investigando a algunos de los guardianes de la isla y todos sus poderes y ubicaciones...mmm...

RoxanaEsara te sucede algo?

Esara:sabes,ahora que lo pienso estoy trabajando sabes...

Roxana:claro que si...no,enserio solo estas investigando a los guardianes deja de jugar a el detective y ponte en tu papel de presidente estudiantil quieres...

Esara:detective eh? jajaja...suena raro por mi pueblo creo que si les dijera esa profesion nadie sabria responderme de que es...

Roxana:mmm,no sabrian?porque?

Esara:veras yo vivia en una aldea muy alejada de aqui y muy fuera de las civilizaciones modernas y bueno pues eso...

Roxana:mmm pues aqui si es muy respetada esa profesion de hecho ay una agencia llamada **El rascacielos negro **en donde asisten los mejores detectives de casi todas las regiones

Esara:oh? increible...(decia entregandole los papeles a Roxana)

Roxana:bien con esto quedan todos los papeleos de la semana...

Esara:(volteando hacia la ventana trasera mirando el ocaso)dime Roxana hoy despues de esto tienes planes?

Roxana:no,porque?

Esara:quieres venir a una cita conmigo?

Roxana:c-c-cita...(decia sonrojada totalmente)

Esara:si quieres venir?(decia con una gran sonrisa)

Roxana:bueno...si insistes creo que podre acompañarte(decia desviando la mirada y sonrojada)

**Fin del flashback**

Flarea:Esara!,cuidado

Esara:!(volviendo a si mismo y esquivando a la criatura)

Esara:lo siento me desvie un poco...

Flarea:que no vuelva a suceder estamos en una batalla entiendes...

Esara:si bien empezemos a ponernos serios si una de esas cosas logra acertar un golpe bueno teminaremos como esos cientificos,bien vamos serios ahora...VEN GUARDIAN DE LOS CIELOS LATIAS!(Decia levantando nuevamente su puño derecho el cual junto con el izquierdo se cubrieron con unos guantes de pelea mixta color amarillo con un triangulo en el dorso de la mano color azul celeste)

Flarea:(Pensando:el guardian de latias!)bien si tu vas enserio mostrandome tu guardian yo mostrare mi verdadero poder...VEN DIOS DE LAS SOMBRAS POKEMON RENEGADO GIRATINA FORMA MODIFICADA!(Tras eso un aura oscura rodeo a la chica envolviendola totalmente)

Esara:(Pensando:! un dios pokemon...)

**BLACK:Explicacion time XD:bueno en el mundo pokemon de ellos hay 3 tres tipos de pokemon 1-los pokemones normales capturados por los lapices de captura(por si alguien tiene dudas de estos objetos son identicos a los de los pokemon rangers pero a diferencia de que si un pokemon te ayuda no se ira como en el de los rangers mas bien se ira hasta que tu lo liberes del sello del lapiz de captura) 2-los guardianes puestos en la isla que les dan poderes a los usuarios a cambio de que ellos prueben que son aptos para los poderes y los 3-que son los pokemon DIOSES que a diferencia de los ya mencionados estos tiene la capacidad de elegir a sus amos igual que los guardianes y no pueden ser caturados por los lapiz de captura,ademas de eso los Dioses prestaran poder a los usuarios aun si eso significa la muerte para el amo o tambien a cambio de poder pueden tomar parte de la vida de dicho usuario...**

(Al final el aura oscura desaparecio y dejo a lo que era Flarea pero a excepcion de que ya no tenia sus brazos normales sino una especie de garras de giratina y sus piernas y pies eran iguales a las garras de sus manos solo que mas largas y le habia salido una cola parecida a la de un dragon con pinchos amarrilos)

Esara:F-FLAREA...(decia impresionado)

Flarea:lamento no habertelo dicho antes pero soy usuaria de giratina...

Esara:...no importa solo hay que destruir esas cosas no?

Flarea:si...

Esara:bien...Vamos!(decia lanzandose hacia esas criaturas)

(Y asi Esara no retrocedio ante esas cosas el comenzo a golpearlas a todas mientras que Flarea tambien hacia los mismo...tras muchas conbinaciones de golpes y patadas diferenes lograron destruir a todas las criaturas)

Esara:ya esta...(decia gadeando)

Flarea:si...

Esara:(agachandose)mmmm,pero que se supone que son estas cosas...

Flarea:mmm,no lo se pero sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui Esara...

Esara:si

(Tras eso Esara rapidamente se dirigio junto con Flarea a el pasillo pero...)

Esara:!

?:uh?...parece que tenemos intrusos...oh! un dios pokemon y un guardian maravilloso...

Esara:apartate...

?:vamos,vamos no seas violento despues de matar a mis criaturas

Esara:esas cosas eran tuyas!?

?:si,solo son pequeños experimentos solo sufrieron bastante jajajaja(risa macabra)

Esara:Bastardo!(Levantando el puño y golpeandolo cuando)

?:vamos chico no eres rival para mi(deteniendo el puño)

?:adios,chico o deveria decir Esara...

Esara:como sabes mi-(antes de terminar la frase le dieron un golpe en el estomago dejandolo inconsiente)

Flarea:ESARA!(decia corriendo hacia el chico)...Bastardo!

?:oh,vamos no sea asi sabias que primero lo tenia que anesteciar a el...ahora sigues tu

Flarea:!(antes de que se diera cuente el sujeto le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejandola inconsienete)

?:...(llamando a alguien)

?:bueno...

?:jefe tengo a dos intrusos que hago con elllos

?:que nivel de importancia tienen?

?:uno es un usuario de un dios pokemon el otro es el guardian de latias...

?:mmmm,no importa solo sacalos de ahi...

?:esta seguro?

?:si,ya creamos la droga deformadora que queriamos

?:bien(colgando)...tuvieron suerte niños...solo suerte

Narrador:que pasara con Esara y Flarea y que eran esas criaturas mutadas?leanlo en el siguiente episodio

**Black:bien hasta aqui el episodio bien que les parecio el poder de nuestra chica principal?y les hubiera gustado ver la cita de Roxana y Esara? bueno como sea en el siguiente episodio regresamos a la academia y nueva chica para el harem de Esara e inspecion e los poderes de Ash **Chicas actuales de Esara:violet y roxana la siguiente es...**bueno como sea el nombre empieza con S y bueno adios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5:La hermana mayor de Esara

Narrador:nos ubicamos en la plaza de la ciudad de la isla a altas horas de la noche donde Esara y Flarea despiertan despues del ataque.

Esara:uughh!(levantandose del suelo)

Esara:donde estoy?(decia un poco desubicado)

Flarea:oh! ya despertaste

Esara:Flarea?...que sucedio

Flarea:odio admitirlo pero nos dieron una paliza alli adentro

Esara:y que paso con ese laboratorio?

Flarea:suena imposible pero intente golpear un poco la estatua pero no sucedio nada...parece como si hubiera desaparecido...

Esara:eso es imposible si habian tuneles abajo...

Flarea:mmm... a mi tambien me parece extraño pero no se le puede hacer nada...

Esara:chh!(solo hizo ese gesto apretando sus puños y dientes)

Flarea:(tomando su mano)tranquilo Esara esto no a terminado no te enfades aun hay que investigar

Esara:es cierto...(decia tranquilizandose)

Flarea:bueno por ahora yo tengo que volver al **rascacielos negro **para dar mi informe asi que nos vemos(decia empezando a irse)

Esara:espera!

Flarea:eh? que sucede

Esara:es estupido decirlo pero...nos volveremos a ver?

Flarea:claro que si,siempre y cuando haya una investigacion de por medio(decia la chica con una agradable sonrisa y marchandose)

Esara:Flarea...una portadora de un pokemon dios...

(Tras eso Esara decidio volver a la academia para ser exacto ala oficina del consejo estudiantil)

Esara:(abriendo la puerta)ya estoy aqui...mmm parece que no hay nadi-

(Esara no logro terminar su frase por ser atacado por alguien)

Esara:(cubriendose de una patada cruzando sus brazos haciendo una forma de X)quien eres!?

?:nada mal que buenos reflejos parece no te has aflojado hermano(decia sonriendo una chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos cafes llevando puestas unas gafas un poco mas alta que Esara y una blusa de cuello de tortua color blanca junto con un sueter tejido color rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuro y aparentes 20 años)

Esara:h-hermana Aria!?

Aria:bingo!

Esara:que haces aqui?,pense que seguias en la villa!

Aria:bueno lo hacia pero ya sabes sin Violet y sin ti seria aburrido estar en la villa asi que vine para aca a inscribirme a la escuela

Esara:...bueno no se que pensar

Aria:alegrate Esara(decia sonriendo)

Esara:ahhh!(**Pensando:**solo sera mi vida mas pesada con dos hermanas pegajosas...)

Aria:ah! casi lo olvido otra de las razones por las que vine fue por nuestra madre...

Esara:le paso algo!?(decia Esara alterado)

Aria:no,no esa señora sigue viva y coleando es solo que me dijo que viniera a informarte de tiene algo que te puede interesar

Esara:?(**Pensando:**algo que me puede interesar?)

Aria:bueno como sea... si te interesa podemos ir mañana que me dices?

Esara:claro,no hay problema(**Pensando:**mmmm...ya me intriga de que me puede interesar)

Aria:bueno no importa yo me ire a los dormitorios asi que adios!...(decia saliendo de la habitacion)

Esara:bueno...que mas da,creo que me ire a dormir estoy muy cansado por lo que paso hoy(decia el chico saliendo de la oficina y dirijiendose a los dormitorios)

(Tras eso paso tranquila la noche...hasta que amanecio)

Esara:(en la cara de Esara comiensa a entrar un rayo de sol por la ventana)uhhh...(despertando)

Esara:uhhh? que es esta sensacion como si alguien me estuviera abrazando?(volteandose en la cama cuando... al voltearse a una lado ve a una chica de pelo castaño semi-desnuda solo con ropa interior abrazandolo)

Esara:(sonrojado y alterado)A-Aria!(decia saliendo de la cama)

Aria:are? ya amanecio...oh! buenos dias,Esara(decia con una cara medio dormida)

Esara:que haces en mi cama!?(decia alterado y sonrojado)

Aria:oh! lo siento olvide mi almohada favorita asi que tome prestado a mi pequeño hermano para poder dormir

Esara:esa no es excusa para que te metas a mitad de la noche a mi habitacion!(decia sonrojado)

Aria:que mas da somos hermanos no?(decia sonriendo)

Esara:es cierto pero...

Aria:bueno de cualquier manera...(poniendose seria)vamos Esara tenemos que cambiarnos para ir a donde nuestra madre

Esara:es cierto..

Aria:bueno voy a tomar una ducha asi que...(quitandose las bragas)

Esara:(tapandose los ojos)E-espera a que salga de la habitacion!(decia sonrojado)

Aria:eh? de que hablas no nos vamos a bañar juntos?(decia poniendo cara triste)

Esara:claro que no!(decia saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion)

Aria:mmm...si nos bañabamos juntos los tres,bueno que mas da por fin puedo estar con el de nuevo...(decia sonrojada poniendo su mano en el pecho)

Esara:ahh!(**Pensando:**ahhh! sabia que si estuviera aqui Aria traeria problemas lo sabia...bañarnos juntos...ahhh! que estresante)

(Tras estar cambiados los dos se dirijieros hacia la zona donde se encuentra la torre dragon hacia el este)

Aria:llegamos la torre dragon(decia volteando hacia arriba)

Esara:ahhh! finalmente(decia respirando fuertemente)

Aria:Esara deberas que no tienes nada de condicion fisica no se como resistes los golpes enserio...

Esara:calla...(aun jadeando)

Esara:(**Pensando:La torre dragon** el lugar donde los pokemones dragones quedan inmortalizados en la historia,ademas este lugar esta protegido por el guardian de el pokemon llamadado rayquaza y si...su guardian es mi madre...nuestra rama familiar de guardianes y pokemones dioses es muy extensa para contar...ahh! por que tuve que nacer en una familia asi D: ...)

Aria:vamos Esara!(decia adelantandose a la torre)

Esara:espera!...Aria(siguiendola)

(Tras entrar notaron una especie de salon amplio con muchas estatuas de pokemones importantes tipo dragon)

Aria:oh! ahi esta mama!(decia acercandose a una señora de pelo castaño con un yukata color azul marino con vordados de flores rosas de aparentes 33 años)

Esara:(**Pensando:**y ahi esta la guardiana de rayquaza mi madre amber)

Amber:Aria y...Esara asi que si viniste eh?

Esara:claro madre

Aria:lo vez te dije que si yo iba te lo traeria rapidamente(decia idolatrandose ella misma)

Amber:buen trabajo aria. ahora al tema(decia poniendose seria)

Amber:Esara el hecho de por que te llame es sencillo algo inusual se paro directamente aqui en los pisos superiores de la torre dragon algo muy inusual que pense que te interesaria

Esara:y que es madre?

Amber:es nada mas y nada menos que el indomable **kyurem** el guardian del norte

Esara:que!(**Pensando:**el guardian del norte o kyurem este guardian se dice que no a habido ningun domador para el aun se dice que cualquiera que se le acerque muere congelado...)

Amber:la cuestion es que yo como madre te ordeno que vayas y lo domestiques!

Esara:de acuer- como si lo fuera a hacer!(decia enojado)

Amber:vamos que mas da Esara...bueno tampoco te voy a rogar...mejor te mando para haya de una vez con un orbe de teletransportacion(decia entregandoselo a Esara)

Esara:Mama esper-(Esara nuevamente no logro terminar su oracion y fue directamente transportado a uno de los salones de arriba de la torre)

Esara:ahhh!(decia un poco en panico)me avientan al azar como siempre(decia con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos)

(de repente Esara comienza a sentir un frio extremo)

Esara:oh no...

(y detras de Esara se encontraba el poderoso kyurem congelando totalmente una parte del salon)

Esara:tu decides kyurem resolvemos esto a las buenas o a las malas(decia poniendose para pelear)

kyurem:GRAAAA!

Esara:parece que sera a las malas...ahhh(suspiraba)

**Black**:que pasara con Esara y kyuren y que tal de la hermana de Esara bueno la continuacion saldra en una o dos semanas ya voy a empezar a estar mas activio Adios... PD:a veces me contradigo en algunas partes de el fanfic asi que lo siento... :(

Harem actual de Esara:Aria,Roxana Y Violet


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo6:El nuevo guardian  


Narrador:nos encontramos en lo mas alto de la torre dragon donde un chico y una dragon helado estan apunto de pelear arduamente.

Esara:ahh!(esquivando un ataque de rayo de hielo de kyurem)ghh! eso estuvo cerca mmm...parece que voy a estar entretenido un rato...mejor la llamo(decia sacando un telefono y marcando rapidamente)

Esara:(**Pensando:**contesta,contesta)ya,Roxana...

Roxana:Esara eres tu...donde estas estoy preocupada,y que sucedio ayer no te vi en la oficina del consejo estudiantil cuando regrese de investigar en la ciudad y escuche que sucedio algo en la plaza paso algo?

Esara:si,pasaron muchas cosas pero ahora estoy ocupado siento decirte esto pero necesito que investigues algo(estaba hablando y esquivando ataques de hielo...)

Roxana:algo...espera eso que se escucha es hielo?

Esara:ehhh no,bueno como sea necesito que investigues algo sobre el incidente que ocurrio en la plaza

Roxana:de acuerdo per-(no logro terminar la frase)

Esara:lo siento Roxana tengo que colgar...adios!(colgando)

Roxana:Esara,Esara!...ahhh(suspirando)idiota...

Esara:(concentrandose en la batalla)aqui voy kyurem(decia cargando hacia el frente contra kyurem)

Esara:toma esto!(decia acertando una patada en uno de los costados de kyurem...pero)

Esara:mi pierna!(la pierna de Esara se congelaba lentamente al tocar la piel de kyurem)

(Esara comienza a retroceder y con un golpe rompe el hielo de su pierna)

Esara:chhh!,no puedo golpearlo normalmente por que me seguira congelando...esto sera dificil...(decia poniendo pose de batalla otra vez)

(Mientras en la academia)

Roxana:bueno...tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer,empecemos con lo de Esara...(empezaba a acomodarse en la silla del presidente estudiantil con una laptop)

Roxana:mmm..asi que realmente la plaza fue el lugar del ataque...(continua investigando)eh?,"Criaturas Mutantes"?

Roxana:(**Pensando****:**esto lo habia visto antes "criaturas mutantes" solo hay una persona que hace eso...)

(Asi Roxana continuo investigando hasta que...)

Roxana:(leyendo)Los cadaveres encontrados tenian heridas brutales,se cree que el causante de esto es el 

Roxana:(**Pensando:**si lo sabia solo hay una persona que deja a sus bestias asi...**El doctor** **crimson**...era un distinguido genio en su trabajo tanto en ciencia como en fisica,este trabajaba para el **Rascacielos negro** debio a su ingenio...pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo debido a que lo encontraron haciendo experimentos con pokemones capturados a la fuerza se le decreto una sentencia a prision...sin embargo las personas que mandaron para atraparlo aparecieron muertas...,bien supongo que llamare a Esara y le informare de lo que investigue)

Roxana:(**Pensando:**Espera Roxana!,si ese tipo esta aqui puede ser que!...)tengo que llamar a Esara Rapido!(decia parandose de la silla repentinamente)

(Mientras tanto en la torre dragon)

Esara:aghh!(salio lanzado hacia una pared)...ahh!(parandose)(**Pensando:**ok,queda comprobado que ni con los guantes de latias puedo tocar a kyurem...)Entonces

(Esara se fue directamente con kyurem pero esta vez en lugar de golpearlo se detuvo unos metros enfrente de el y tomando un impulso fuerte y tacleandolo hacia una de las paredes la cual destruyo y se tiro junto con kyurem)

Esara:ahora te suelto...(decia dejando de taclear a kyurem y soltandolo)

(Lo siguiente fue un estruendo enorme afuera de la torre donde Esara habia caido junto con kyurem)

Esara:perfecto!,ahora si(nuevamente cargaba hacia kyurem pero esta vez se detuvo frente a el y golpe el suelo en el cual empezo a romperse y kyurem cayo)bien ahora que esta cayendo(decia saltando y golpeando a kyurem en el centro de su cabeza)

(Eso dejo a kyurem un poco desconsertado pero no del todo asi que Esara continuo con los golpes hasta que llego el ultimo)

Esara:eres duro no?,kyurem...ahora el final ahhhh!(cerrando su puño y volviendo a golpear a kyurem)**Puño Certero!**

(tras ese golpe Kyurem cayo y se rompio como si fuera hielo)

Esara:fuuu(cayendo al suelo)ahhh,esto es cansado y bien que me puede quedar en casa sin hacer nada...bueno(levantandose del suelo)

(Tras pararse mira hacia la torre y ve a cierta persona esperando en la entrada)

Esara:bueno que mas da...Aria!(gritando a lo lejos)nos vamos de aqui!...(avanzaba hacia la torre pero...)

Esara:eh?,no puedo moverme...Aria-(en ese instante Esara fue congelado)

Aria:(a lo lejos)Esara!(corriendo hacia donde el chico)

(Tras eso nos encontramos en lugar muy helado parecido a una cueva llena de hielo)

Esara:eh?(levantandose)donde estoy...

?:ya despertaste?

Esara:quien eres!?(poniendo postura de pelea)

?:relajate yo soy kyurem(decia una chica de igual Estatura que Esara con un vestio azul celeste pelo negro y ojos de igual color)

Esara:una chica?(decia intrigado)

Kyurem:bueno es la primera vez que me transformo asi de hecho yo soy la conciencia del guardian y tambien me adapto a los deseos del amo...

Esara:impresionante...(**Pensando:**impresionante si que se adapta a los deseos...Impresionante)

Kyurem:aun asi,me impresiona que kyurem haya elegido a un humano para ser su guardian...

Esara:mmm...solo hay un problema

Kyurem:cual?

Esara:yo ya tengo un guardian...

Kyurem:ah,era eso no te preocupes los guardianes se pueden transmitir si el dueño esta de acuerdo

Esara:me dices que puedo pasar a latias a alguien

Kyurem:en efecto

Esara:se a una persona a la cual le puede interesar

Kyurem:bien entonces salimos de aqui?

Esara:me parece bien

Kyurem:oh! es cierto casi lo olvido cuando volvamos dime Renata quieres?

Esara:ok

Kyurem:bien entonces adios Esara

(tras eso Esara se vio envuelto en una luz totalmente blanca y en cuestion de segundos volvio a la torre dragon)

Aria:Esara!(abrazandolo)pense que no despertarias...

Esara:relajate solo estaba durmiendo(lo decia con una gran sonrisa)

Esara:bien Aria parece que va siendo hora de volver

Aria:si vamos(decia agarrandolo del brazo)

Esara:(sonrojado)sueltame!

Aria:no quiero!

Esara:suelt-(Esara no logro terminar la palabra debido a que su celular sono)

Esara:hola?,ah Roxana que pasa terminaste de investigar?

Roxana:si sobre eso tienes que volver de inmediato si no llegas a tiempo puede que termine en una catastrofe ven rapido!(decia con una voz alterada)

Esara:ok,voy para alla vamos Aria(decia empezando a tomar paso y colgando)

Aria:ok

(Mientras en la academia)

Roxana:ojala y no sea lo que estoy pensando,si el esta aqui solo puede significar que ella tambien...esa persona...**La dama del trueno**...

narrador:Quien sera la **Dama del trueno**,y que poderes desencadenara Esara con su nuevo guardian del en el siguiente episodio


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6:De Regreso  


(Nos ubicamos en el frente de la academia donde un chico y una chica hacen de nuevo su entrada)

Esara:(**Gritando**:estamos de vuelta!)

(Y despues de ese grito sale de la academia una chica pelirroja)

Roxana:Esara!(decia corriendo hacia el)tenemos un problema

Esara:Que?

(Tras ese aviso los tres jovenes entraron a la academia dirigiendose hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil)

Esara:cual es el problema?(decia intrigado)

Roxana:te lo dire pero antes dime...quienes son ellas 2?(decia apuntando a la chica que seguia a Esara)

Esara:ellas 2?(volteando intrigado,al voltearse observa que Aria esta parada junto a una chica mas menor que ella)

Esara:Renata!(decia yendo a saludar a la chica)pense que no te volveria a ver...

Renata:no creo que eso valla a suceder ya que estamos vinculados...yo no me puedo separar de su lado Maestro

Esara:mmm...pero puedes manifestarte siempre que quieras no?

Renata:en efecto

Esara:ohhh! que interesante(lo dijo imaginando cosas...)

Roxana:Esara,escuchame tenemos un problema...y todavia no me has dicho quien es ella(lo dijo sonrojada apuntando a Aria)

Esara:ella es mi hermana mayor Aria

Aria:mucho gusto(lo dijo extendiendo su mano)

Roxana:m-mucho gusto(devolvia el saludo)

Roxana:...mmm aun me quedan muchas dudas pero una de las mas importantes fue que esa chica de alla te dijo maestro?

Esara:en efecto ella es mi nueva compañera el guardian del hielo Kyurem/Renata llamala como mas te sea facil

Roxana:(**Impresionada:**Domino al indomable Kyurem! pero como?)

Esara:entonces cual es el problema Roxana?

Roxana:oh!,es cierto...mira esto(lo dijo alzando su laptop nuevamente)

Esara:mmm,**La dama del Trueno**? quien es esa?

Roxana:no sabes quien es?!

Esara:no...

Roxana:ella...es la que mando al

Esara:eh? a quien te refieres?

Roxana:me refiero al sujeto sospechoso de los asesinatos del tunel de la plaza

Esara:...oh! ya recuerdo creo que habia un tipo que nos golpeo y noqueo a mi y a Flarea

Roxana:Flarea...?

Esara:bueno,no importa...y que tiene que ver eso

Roxana:**La dama del trueno** es conocida por destruir,asesinar,robar,secuestrar y hasta torturar cruelmente a todo lo que se ponga en su paso...a matado a mas de un millon de personas fuera y dentro de la isla...

Esara:(**en shock**)!

Roxana:Y si el esta aqui probablemente esa persona este en alguna parte de la isla...

Esara:entonces que esperamos tenemos que derrotarla no podemos dejar a alguien asi de peligroso suelto

Roxana:imposible...

Esara:que dices si somos muy fuertes no? por que imposible...

Roxana:yo...

Esara:Roxana...

Roxana:te contare un secreto la primera vez que escuche de esta persona fue en los alrededores de la isla,cuando yo aun era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no me podia permitir que una persona tan despiadada y cruel estuviera suelta por la isla entonces junte a los grupos de estudiantes mas fuertes de la academia y fui contra ella...me sentia fuerte,sentia que nada me podria ganar junto con los estudiantes mas fuertes...pero me equivoque eramos alrededor de 250 estudiantes solo contra ella eramos los mas fuertes de la isla todos eran de mi mismo nivel de fuerza...y solo 3 de los 250 estudiantes...salimos con vida los demas...(se rompe en llanto)murieron...yo no pude hacer nada...todo fue mi culpa...todo...

Esara:de 250 solo 3...eso es mentira cierto?...Roxana?...

Roxana:no..no lo es

Roxana:todo fue mi culpa...todo...

Esara:...no

Roxana:!

Esara:no,no todo fue tu culpa...

Roxana:no mientas todo fue mi culpa...fui demasiado ingenua al tratar de competir contra ese monstruo de persona...lo siento...lo siento

Esara:para...

Roxana:no...todo fue mi culpa...

Esara:para en serio o parecera que simplemente te estas dando por vencida por la muerte de todos los estudiantes...tal vez no sepa mucho de ellos ni tampoco del dolor y tristeza por la que pasaste...pero no te dejare asi...

Roxana:Esara...

Esara:por favor...no sigas cargando con toda la culpa me tienes a mi para ayudarte a cargar con ella...no quiero que por recordar algo como esto vuelvas a sufrir...yo te prometo que te ayudare...a librar esa carga la cual llevas te lo prometo!

Roxana:(llorando)si gracias(abrazando a Esara)

Renata:wow! que escena se monto en un momento el maestro

Aria:si,ya lo creo

(Tras ese momento,Roxana recupero la compostura gracias a Esara)

Roxana:bien...(Tosiendo:Ujumm)esa persona tiene una fuerza ridiculamente poderosa si queremos hacerle frente necesitaremos al consejo estudiantil mas fuerte que podamos conseguir...Esara,haz escuchado del rumor de** La hada del bosque**...

(Tras eso vemos un cambio radical de escenario en el cual solo nuestro personaje principal en medio de un espeso bosque)

Esara:ahhh, por que me mandaron solo a mi...

Renata:no te desanimes me tienes a mi no?

Esara:supongo...por cierto recuerdas la descripcion de lo que buscabamos?

Renata:si no mal recuerdo era...

(Flashback)

Roxana:dicen que en el centro del bosque del olvido existe un arbol con un pasadizo que te lleva hacia una hada...asi que esta es tu mision Esara ve y rapta a esa hada!

Esara:espera,espera,espera no lo hagas sonar como si la fuera a secuestrar solo la traere cierto?

Roxana:bien...pero dejame advertirte que en ese bosque la mitad,no mas de un tercio de las personas que han entrado a ese bosque jamas han vuelto...asi que buena suerte(hacia una seña de:adios)

Esara:entonces eso no peligroso bueno vamos Roxana...(decia empezando a tomar camino cuando...)

Roxana:no,que miedo no volver iras tu solo...

Esara:e-espera yo soy presidente del consejo estudiantil no?

Roxana:si,pero yo tengo asuntos que hacer asi que adios...(salia de la habitacion)

Esara:(volteando hacia Aria)

Aria:imposible yo tengo que busca a Violet para entregarle algo de parte de nuestra madre asi que estas solo Angel(salia de la habitacion)

Esara:ahhh por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi(un poco decaido)

Renata:Angel?...

(Fin del flahback)

Esara:pero no dijiste nada de la chica!

Renata:que mas da vamos maestro(decia tomando paso)

Esara:me pregunto que asuntos tenia Roxana?

(Mientras que en la academia)

Roxana:(parada frente a la puerta de un salon y entrando a el,continuando su camino hacia el centro del salon parandose enfrente de cierto chico)

Roxana:Ash...necesito tu ayuda...

Ash:...(Mirada escalofriantemente fria)

Black:Bien hasta aqui termina el escrito de hoy...quien sera **La hada del bosque** y para que necesitara a Ash Roxana pero mas importante lograran hacerle frente a **La dama del trueno** leanlo en el proximo escrito...Ciao!


End file.
